


Specifically Sherlock

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 days of Sherlolly, Crush, F/M, Fluffy, Sherlock Being Mysterious, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reveals to Molly that he has a crush on someone, but he won't tell her who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specifically Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by otpprompts on tumblr. Day 8 of my 10 days of Sherlolly.
> 
> I own nothing!

“You have a crush?” Molly asked in awe. “On who?”

“I can’t tell you,” replied Sherlock.

“Well then why did you tell me you have a crush on the first place?”

Sherlock made a suggestive face that went unnoticed by Molly. “I want you to guess.”

Molly turned away and took a deep breath. She tried to compose herself and remember that Sherlock was only talking to her about this because…well she actually didn’t know why he was confiding in her, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she stayed level headed and remembered that he didn’t like her. He had, of course been very clear about that in the past.

Another deep breath. “Alright, Sherlock. Can I at least have a hint?”

“Well this woman is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on,” he said holding eye contact with her.

‘Definitely not me,’ she thought and then pushed it away with frustration.

“Um, Louise the hospital receptionist? She is quite attractive.”

Now Sherlock was frustrated. “Ach, no. She may be pretty according to the media and whatever, but the girl I fancy is more beautiful. Do you want another hint?” A nod. “She had long Brown hair.”

“Ooh, Sally Donovan? Wait that would be weird, wouldn’t it? You guys kind of hate each other.” Molly smiled for the first time during this conversation.

Sherlock screwed up his face. “Definitely not Sally. No, this woman has straight hair. ”

“Oh it must be Janine then!” Molly looked satisfied despite herself.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “No, Molly. That relationship was all fake. This time it’s real.”

“I really don’t know, Sherlock,” Molly said knowing she couldn’t handle this conversation for much longer.

“Oh, alright I’ll just tell you, but you have to close your eyes while I do.”

“Fine, Sherlock.” She closed her eyes.

Suddenly there were lips on hers. Specifically Sherlock’s lips.

“Oh,” she said when they broke apart. “I like that better than all my other guesses.”

“Me too,” he replied as he drew her closer and kissed her again.


End file.
